Satellite
by lHIKARI-SANl
Summary: NARUSASU - U.A. LEMON ONE-SHOT


Vamos! Diga logo! Já está me irritando!

- Eu... eu...

- É pra hoje?

- EU TE AMO, SASUKE!!!!!

Bem, por onde eu devo começar?

Eu sou Uchiha Sasuke. Um jovem de 16 anos, estudante, órfão, com olhos e cabelos negros e nada mais de especial.

Moro num apartamento com o meu irmão Itachi, sofro nas garras deles todo santo dia e sou tratado que nem empregada naquela casa.

Não sou o tipo de pessoa lá muito sociável, sabe?

Tenho um amigo só. E como me arrependo. Ele não larga do meu pé.

Seu nome?

Uzumaki Naruto.

Tô pra ver alguém mais chato do que ele.

Mas mesmo assim, ele é meu melhor amigo, já que é o único.

E hoje, sexta-feira, saímos como de costume, já que ele me arrasta sempre.

Fomos ao Arcade, ao cinema, para ver 'Jogos Mortais VI' e depois viemos para cá, o pico do morro de Konoha, para ver o eclipse lunar.

Viemos no carro do pai dele, já que ele tem licença para dirigir, que tirou nos Estados Unidos, antes de voltar ao Japão.

É um carro muito bonito, importado, e com banco da frente único, sem divisória.

Estávamos estacionados bem de frente para o precipício, esperando o luar ser apagado por Marte.

Estava tudo normal, até que...

_ - EU TE AMO SASUKE !!!!!_

Recapitulando...

_ - Sasuke, eu... eu preciso dizer uma coisa..._

_ - Hn..._

_ - É... uma coisa muito importante..._

_ - Diga..._

_ - Bem... olha... eu não quero que isso interfira na nossa amizade..._

_ - Tá, pode dizer..._

_ - Bem... eu..._

_ - Vamos! Diga logo! Já está me irritando!_

_ - Eu... eu..._

_ - É pra hoje?_

_ - EU TE AMO SASUKE !!!!!_

E foi isso... cândido, não?

Pois é... agora... fodeu.

Estava tão bom... tão calmo e ele vem com essa de 'EU TE AMO'...

Ah, vá pra putaqueopariu!

Neguinho vem, me convida pra sair, fica falando horas e horas de uma menina de juba cor-de-rosa, como ele é bonita legal e etc, e agora vem se declarando pra mim?

Mas é mesmo o fim da picada...

- E-era só isso. - Disse ele com a cara no volante, escondida entre os braços, e COMO SE FOSSE A COISA MAIS NORMAL DO MUNDO!

- Então tá. - Disse eu, apenas pensando num jeito de sair dessa enrascada.

- Ugh... sniff... - Ah, mas eu não creio. Ele começou a chorar?

Logo ele? Que arranja briga toda santa hora, que fica vendo revista pornografica na aula, logo ele vem dizer que me ama e ainda chora?

Que babaca...

- Sniff... sniff... - O choro aumentou... será que ele gosta mesmo de mim?

Ele tá chorando pra valer... Ah, meu pai, ajuda vai...

- Naruto...

- Ugh... Sasuke... me desculpe... errrrr... esquece tá...

- Peraí, olha pra mim! - Puxei-o pela gola do casaco. - É verdade ou não é?

- Esquece...

- Puta merda! Não vou esquecer até você dizer se é verdade ou não!

- É! É VERDADE SIM!!! - Disse ele em meio a lágrimas e depois virando o rosto.

Ah, cara, é mesmo sério... misericórdia... tem um marmanjo apaixonado por mim...

- Naruto...

- Me deixa...

- Naruto...

- Já disse pra me deixar, não foi?

- PUTA QUE O PARIU NARUTO! OLHA PRA MIM!! LARGA A MÃO DE SER MARICAS E OLHA PRA MIM!!!

É... e ele olhou... fulo da vida... eu nunca vi tal expressão de raiva no seu rosto.

- Naruto...

- Olha Sasuke... me desculpa... esquece... vamos fingir que nunca aconteceu, O.K.?

- Nossa Naruto... eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão covarde ao ponto de mentir sobre seus sentimento e não admitir que gosta de mim. - Provoquei...

- Ah, é? EU NÃO SOU COVARDE PORRA NENHUMA. EU TE AMO. AMO MESMO. DE VERDADE. MS DO QUE ADIANTA FICAR ME DECLARANDO... SE VOCÊ VAI ME REJEITAR, HEIN?

É... isso bateu em mim...

Que sinuca de bico... agora eu preciso decidir se eu dou uma chance pra ele...

MAS PERÁI! O QUE EU TO DIZENDO... ELE É UM HOMEM... EU TAMBÉM SOU E...

E...

E...

Ah, que se dane. Tem tanto gay nesse mundo...

- E quem disse que eu te rejeitei...?

- Huh? - Ele olhou para mim com aquela cara de bunda de sempre. Caiu a ficha, mané?

- ...

- Peraí... você gosta de mim...

- Olha, nem eu sei... mas tentar... acho que não custa nada...

Ah, senhor, ele começou a chorar de novo...

- Naruto! Larga a mão de ser maricas e vê se olha pra mim!

Ele virou a cabeça lentamente... e lá fui eu...

O beijei... descaradamente...

- Sa...Sasuke?!

- Hunf... você deveria ficar tão surpreso, dobe, afinal, foi VOCÊ que se declarou pra mim.

- ... - E ele continuou com cara-de-tacho e a boca aberta.

- E vamos, ode me contando quando foi que você tirou a conclusão de que me amava.

- Bem... eu... sei lá... perto de você... eu... me sinto bem... quando... eu te toco... eu sinto um calor dentro de mim...

- Hum... só isso...?

- É. E ... e... eu gostei do beijo... - Disse com a cara toda vermelha, tentando esconder os olhos com a franja]

- Hum... que bom então... Você me acha bonito?

- Errrr... bem... - Ele ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Isso era engraçado. - Como assim?

- Hum... cê sabe... sente vontade de me tocar...

Cara, eu nunca vi ninguém com uma face tão vermelha... tava parecendo um tomate...

Eu gosto de tomate...

- Er... eu posso?

- AH! SABIA! SEU SAFADO!

- Mas foi VOCÊ que me perguntou!!!

Mas que porta de menino... Nem sabe aproveitar o momento... vou ter que apelar...

- Hum... mas você gostaria de me tocar? - Disse já me aproximando.

- Errr.... se você deixasse...

- Isso significa que quer me tocar? - Disse já praticamente no seu colo

- Acho que sim... - Ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus... mas... não juntou...

Um tosco mesmo...

Eu tive que fazer o trabalho...

Mas admito... era bom beijá-lo...

Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e só depois de algum tempo, ele foi finalmente passar os braços pela minha cintura.

- Sasuke... - Disse ele com um olhar todo apaixonado.

- Vai andar logo ou quer que eu desenhe?

Ele apenas deu um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Você não sabe o que fazer, não é mesmo?

- É.

O descarado ainda admitiu... ai, meu pai... ajuda...

- Fica mais perto... assim... - Disse aproximando nossos corpos - E... pode colocar a mão onde quiser...

- Aonde?

Ah, mas que tapado... será que eu tenho que fazer tudo?!

- Aqui. - Disse colocando as mãos dele no meu traseiro. Nem acredito que estava fazendo isso. Se arrependimento matasse...

- Sasuke... o que...

- Vai dizer que não gosta?

- Eu gosto...

Pela primeira vez ele me beijou... Até que em fim!!!!! Vai chover!!!!!

Foi um beijo tão longo... até que ele beijava bem...

Ele começou a descer os beijos pelo meu pescoço e depois de deixar bem marcado, claro, ele TINHA que fazer isso, ele foi tirando minha jaqueta jeans e começou a me apertar inteiro.

- Naruto...

Ele não respondia.

Será que ele ia MESMO fazer aquilo que eu estou pensando?

Ele começou a levantar minha camiseta listrada branca e vermelha e a distribuir beijos pelo meu abdômen e a lamber meu umbigo. Aquilo fazia cócegas.

- Ahahah Naruto! - Escapou.

- Huh? O que foi?

- Isso faz... cósegas...

- Ah... vou fazer de novo! - Disse com cara de bobo. - É raridade você rir!

Ele começou a lamber meu umbigo rapidamente e eu não consegui aguentar.

- Ahahahahahaha - Eu ria que nem um psicopata.

Quando ele finalmente tirou minha camiseta, ele começou a apertar meus mamilos. Ah, aquilo era muito bom.

Eu me ajeitei em seu colo. para facilitar os movimentos.

Ele lambia meus mamilos com voracidade. As vezes ele mordia.

- Ahnnn... - Não podia me conter mais.

De repente, ele abriu a minha calça.

- Naruto?!

- Ué... você não disse que eu podia tocar onde quisesse?

Ah, que filho da puta! Já ia partir pra lá? Sabia que de inocente não tinha nada.

Ele retirou o meu jeans com total rapidez que eu nem pude perceber que logo, esta de cueca no seu colo.

Ele começou a massagear meu membro, mas foi tão... digamos... delicado... que nem parecia ele...

- Haaaaa... Naruto... Ah!! Hummmmmmm - Eu gemia feito uma gata no cio em seu colo.

Era tão bom... eu nunca imaginei um garoto fazendo isso comigo... mas também nunca me imaginei fazendo isso numa mulher...

Logo, me desmanchei em suas mãos.

E eu ainda estava de cueca!

Ia voltar com as calças sujas pra casa... eu mereço...

Mas acho que valia a pena.

Abri sua calça e já peguei logo 'naquele' lugar, fazendo movimentos de vai-e-vem, afinal, eu tinha que devolver o favor, não é?

- Sasuke... haaa... - Nossa como era gratificante ouvi-lo gemer...

E rapidamente, ele também não agüentou e acabou se desmanchando nas minhas mãos.

- Haaaaaa...

- Veio rápido, hein?

Ele me olhou totalmente vermelho.

Logicamente, levei meus dedos até a boca e comecei a chupá-los. Não ia perder aquilo de jeito nenhum.

- Sasuke?!

Peguei um pouco do que sobrara em sua calça e coloquei em sua boca. Iria fazê-lo provar o próprio DNA.

- Ughh... - Ele apenas gemia e chupava meus dedos lentamente. Não vou negar. Aquilo era bom demais.

Já podia sentir uma ereção só de ver a cena.

Não agüentei mais.

Me posicionei em cima de seu membro e comecei a me auto-penetrar.

- Sasuke...

- Naruto... vai...

Ele ficou tão abobado que nem sabia o que fazer, então eu coloquei suas mãos na minha cintura fazendo-as apertar a mesma.

Depois que ele já estava inteiro dentro de mim, ele começou a me movimentar de baixo para cima.

- AAAAH! NARUTO!!!! MAIS, MAIS RÁPIDOOO!!!

Eu parecia uma puta gritando. Mas pouco me importava. Estava mesmo gostando.

Quem diria, eu, Uchiha Sasuke, sendo fodido por um garoto... É... o mundo dá voltas...

- Haaaaaaa... Sasuke!!!

Como era bom... eu até podia esquecer que estava dentro de um carro, num penhasco, com um monte de carros estacionados lá, cheio de gente para ver o eclipse...

PUTA MERDA!!!!!

- SASUKEEE!!!!

- PUTAQUEOPARIU!!!!!!!! KYAAAAH!!!!!! - Acabei ejaculando com o último movimento.

- O que foi? Haaa... estou de machucando?

- Naruto... você sabe aonde estamos?

- No carro do meu pai?

- E...

- Putz! A gente vai ter que limpar isso!

- Não! Não é isso! Quer dizer, também, mas não é o maior dos problemas!

- Então o que foi?

- Bem... estamos gritando que nem cachorros cruzando e...

- E...

- ESTAMOS CERCADOS DE CARROS CHEIOS DE GENTE PARA VER O ECLIPSE!!!!

- CACETAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

- ISSO E MUITO MAIS!!!!!!!!

- Ah, mas tava tão bom...

- Acho melhor pararmos por aqui...

- Tá...

Cuidadosamente, ele retirou seu membro de mim, e me colocou ao seu lado, no banco.

Ele só precisava abotoar as calças e fechar o casaco para cobrir a mancha do sêmen... mas eu tava só de blusa!

Fiz o diabo para me limpar e me vestir, enquanto Naruto só limpava o banco.

Terminamos os afazeres, e lógico, perdemos o eclipse, nós e outras pessoas que nos olhavam boquiabertos.

Saímos o mais rápido o possível, e quando chegamos a minha casa, eu dei-lhe um beijo demorado e ele disse:

- Sasuke... acho que aquelas câmeras não nos filmaram, né?

- CÂMERAS?

- É. umas que estavam atrás do carro.

- COMO É QUE É? TINHA CÂMERAS LÉ? E VOCÊ NEM ME FALA?

- MAS EU SÓ VI DEPOIS!!!!!!!

Bem, era melhor manter a calma.

Suspirei e disse:

- Bem, acho que filmaram só o eclipse, né?

- Acho que sim... O que iam ganhar filmando dois garotos tran-

- É, NÉ?! - Interrompi.

- Bom, a gente se fala.

- Tá... - Abri a porta do carro para descer.

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Eu te amo.

- Tá... eu também. Feliz?

- Uhum!

- Agora te manda! - Bati a porta na sua cara.

Nem acreditava... Minha primeira transa... com um garoto... mas... eu gosto dele...

Entrei em casa, Itachi não estava graças a Deus. Ele tinha ido dormir na casa do namorado, que mais parecia uma namorada, o Deidara...

Pelo menos, não era só que cortava pro outro lado...

Abri a porta do quarto e me joguei na cama, estava com muito sono pra me levantar.

No dia seguinte...

Lá estava eu, tomando café, Itachi já estava em casa, com a namorada, ou namorado, sei lá o que, e assistíamos televisão.

_ " O eclipse da noite passada cativou milhares de jovens aqui em Tokyo..."_

- Ei, Sasuke! Não é você? - Disse Itachi.

A câmera me filmava apenas sentado, graças.

_ "Essa maravilha natural serviu de inspiração para jovens planejarem sua noite de amor em pleno breu do céu. Reparem só esse dois jovens, um loiro e outro moreno, praticando a dança do amor dentro do carro. Tudo bem, é estranho, mas o amor não é lindo, caros telespectadores?"_

Bem, a lição que eu tiro de tudo isso?

Sempre verificar se tem câmeras vigiando você antes de transar num carro.

THE END


End file.
